A Normal Life
by Shamera
Summary: What do you get when you turn SG-1 back into children, and give them a normal life? Let's find out


**A Normal Life: Chapter 1**   
by: Shamera 

  
**Part 1**

Jonathan O'Neill looked down at younger kids outside playing and sighed. He hated history tests! If he could only go outside with his friends, then they would have a good basketball game. And after school, they could play street hockey again. 

Thirteen year old Jonathan smiled. But then, his friends all called him Jack. Only his mother called him John. And he hated it. Even his dad called him Jack. 

"Is there anything funny, Jack?" His history teacher asked, eyebrow raised in an amused way. Mr. Herst was not only his history teacher, but he was the best sports coach in the district. 

"No, sir." Jack said, his smile changing to a grin. "Just getting bored." 

The class laughed. Mr. Herst didn't seem to mind. He just sighed dramatically. "Well then, Jack, you're welcome to entertain the students." 

At the shake of Jack's head, the class went back to scedualle. 

After a few minutes, Jack found himself staring out the window again. The kids there were playing with more energy than he could have imagined. But there was one little boy sitting down by the buildings, head buried in a book. Jack frowned. 

"Psst," Came a voice. Jack looked over his shoulder to see the new girl, the one who was so smart and had skipped two grades, handing him a piece of paper. What was her name again? Oh yeah... Samantha. 

She handed him a piece of paper, then nodded her head behind her. Jack understood. She was stuck in the middle of a girl in the back passing notes. 

Unfolding the paper, he stared at the words. 

//Do U have a girlfriend??? If yes, circle. If no, circle.// 

Jack circled 'no', then gave the note back to Samantha. She seemed annoyed, but she passed it behind her too. A moment later, he heard giggling behind him. 

Then a note was *thrown* over him and landed on his desk. Unfolding that one, he discovered it was from Samantha. 

//I'm not the middle of a rope!// 

He spared a look behind him to see that Samantha was glaring at his back. *Well... guess I can't win them all...* He took another look. The girl was very cute. Her long blond hair was pulled back by two clips and she had light blue eyes that stared straight through him. But at the moment, those eyes looked like she'd have rather not have him in the class. 

Turning back around, Jack pretended to take a few notes. But he was too bored to actually do so. It wasn't as if the class was boring. History was just just not his subject. Even if Mr. Herst was one of the teachers that could make learning a bit easier. It wasn't like he was dumb, either. Though he acted like he barely knew the subject, it was pretty easy. Just boring. 

Two more minutes till recess. Jack now stared at the clock, willing the long hand to go faster. This class was boring. Boring, boring, boring, boring..... 

The teacher dragged on and on.... Come on.... just a few more seconds. Two minutes were only a few seconds.... He took another look at Samantha, thinking that he could fill in the time by asking her questions. She seemed to be the only girl in class who didn't like him. Not that he was the most popular, mind you, but he *was* the captain of the hockey team. That's gotta count for something. 

She was in torn jeans, and a long sleeved shirt. Pretty... but taking notes. Meant that she must be getting great grades here, too. Jack himself was just getting something around straight B's. Not fair. But he wasn't really complaining.... at least, not that much. 

RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!!!!!! 

In a swift motion, Jack was already halfway out the door, not minding the other people that were also fighting to be the first out. Fresh air! Freedom! .....Even if it was just freedom for a half hour. It was something that he wanted, and he was already making plans on asking about the new girl. All of a sudden, his plans for basketball changed. 

"Hey," He said to Samantha as she exitted the room, looking up at the girl on the ramp. She was a bit short, long legs, long hair, and large eyes. But she barely spared a glance at him. 

"Hey," she said back, a bit distracted. She had braces. 

"So..." Jack tried again, falling in step with her as she headed for the main buildings. "Samantha.... right?" 

"Sam." she corrected. But Jack could see her frustration grow at the thought that she couldn't get rid of that boy. 

"Sam. And I stand corrected." Jack grinned, spreading his full charm. But it had not affect on her. She just gave him another glance, then kept walking, pace not changing. "Where are you going?" 

She didn't reply. 

Jack sighed a bit, and looked forward. There was that little boy again, sitting in the same spot, reading that same book. And Sam was headed towards him. He paused a bit, stopping. 

But Sam didn't notice him. Walking over to the boy, she kelt down besides him, and said a few words to him in a soft voice. The boy looked up, and smiled sadly at seeing her, as if in a greeting. Then he nodded to the end of her sentence, and Sam ruffled his hair a bit, smiled, and stood up again. The boy looked up at her, and he said something back. Then Sam walked away. 

Towards Jack. 

Jack smiled hesitantly, and walked with her again, this time a subject up in mind. "Who is that little boy?" 

Sam gave him a sideways look, then decided it was okay for him to know. "His name's Daniel. He's just two grades under you." 

Jack gave her a look. "You're kidding. He looks like he's five." 

"He's actually six." 

"He's six years old and in sixth grade." Jack stated plainly. Boy was he glad that he had decided to talk to Sam. He hadn't known there was a child genious in that school. 

"Yes," Sam said, a bit distracted again. "But I'm really worried about him. He doesn't want to go to class, and none of the teachers are forcing him." 

"But isn't it law that you have to go to school?" 

Sam slowed down her walk and smiled at him. "He's at school, isn't he?" 

Jack gave back a sheepish grin. 

Then Sam stopped altogether. "Say, why don't you come over to my house? I'll see if I can bring Daniel. If I can't, we might be ablt to talk." 

"Your house?" Jack's head was spinning. It wasn't as if he didn't want to, but one second, Sam hated thim, to lack of a better word, and one second, she's smiling at him. He wouldn't be able to figure her out, that was for sure. "Um... Sure. I just need the directions..." 

"I'll give them to you in class." Sam smiled. 

Jack couldn't help but smile back. 

The rest of the school day passed quickly. 

  
**Part 2**

Daniel was looking over his shoulder as he slowly walked to Sam's house. He had known Sam for about a week, but she was like an older sister to him. And older sister that he didn't have. He was wondering about who the guy that was talking to Sam. No matter how much Daniel wanted to repress it, he was a bit jealous that Sam didn't talk to him longer, but only asked him to go to her house afterwards, and to go back to class. 

The dark ally between apartmants didn't exactly look safe, but Daniel wanted to go to Sam's house as quick as possible, trying to advoid the school bullies. 

"Well, well, lookie here. It's Danny Jackson." 

Daniel froze. How he hated that voice! It was Nelson Wales, the class bully. Although at his grade, there wasn't as much bullies as he knew would come, there was always at least one or two. Slowly, almost as if time had stopped, Daniel turned around, clutching his book tightly against him. Nelson wasn't looking for money. That would come later in Daniel's life. But as of this year, Nelson just loved to pick on Daniel. 

Bending down to look as if Nelson was a giant compared to Daniel, which he was, Nelson said slowly, "Well, I guess the girls can't save you this time." He snickered. 

The 'girls' that he mentioned were either Sam or Janet, or the occational girl that walked pass, and hated bullies. And that was what Daniel had been wishing for at the moment. He shrank back a few steps, wondering if Nelson was going to take his book, or beat him up. 

The two large shapes behind Nelson laughed cruelly, and cheered for Nelson. This only made Daniel feel even mroe miserable. He wasn't able to fight, and he wasn't willing to learn, either. 

"Oh? The ever talkative geek at a loss for words? What about the things you usually say? That you wouldn't come home this way again? To just let you go?" Nelson snickered again, and took a step closer to Daniel, only to have Daniel take another step back. "Do you want your mommy?" Nelson said in a whining voice. 

Daniel fought against tears, and clamped his mouth shut. He didn't want Nelson to know that his mother had died years ago. And that both his parents had died. 

"Oh, look. The shrimp's going to cry. Don't cry, shrimp." Nelson's voice continued, almost sincere. The two others were laughing very loudly now. Daniel took another step back, only to feel the cold, rough surface of a brick wall. At that moment, he nearly paniced. 

Nelson saw this and step forward, jailing Daniel between two hands on the wall, each by the side of his head. He looked down at Daniel, and said, "Look Danny. Why don't you save us the humiliation of having a six year old in our class and transfer to another school? That way, you wouldn't have to meet me at all." For just a second, Nelson's eyes softened, as if trying to help Daniel. But that second didn't last long. "And take your pathetic theories with you." 

Before Daniel could react, Nelson stole away his book and was flipping through it. 

Daniel swallowed, hoping that by small chance, Nelson might like the folktales there, and might actually become interesting in that subject. Not only that, but let him go. 

"What the heck is this?" Nelson exclaimed. Daniel closed his eyes, knowing that his hope had gone the wrong way. "What kind of freak are you? Reading stuff like this?" Nelson threw the book down on the ground heavily, and Daniel heard that dimmly, not daring to open his eyes yet. 

Nelson leaned towards Daniel again. "Know what? I don't even read at all!" He gave a loud, throaty laugh, and then said, "Open your eyes, bookworm. I'm not through with you yet." 

Daniel opened his eyes. This was worse than being beat up. His eyes were watery with tears, and he could barely control the flow of them. Instead, he just glared up at Nelson weakly. Knowing that he wouldn't win, but not giving up. 

Nelson laughed again at that expression, and then poked Daniel in the forehead. "You've got guts, that I'll give you. Well, I don't have that much time. I suppose I'll just beat you up now." 

Daniel's eyes widened. Though he knew that would happen, he was hoping for some escape. He just stared as Nelson pulled back his fist and prayed that it wouldn't hurt as much as he remembered. 

  


Jack was walking through the dark allyway that Sam had told him to be the fastest way to her house when the starting point was school. 

Before long, he saw a small bunch of kids standing in the ally, all huddled around something. Upon a closer look, and walking much closer, too, he realized that in the middle, was Daniel. 

"You've got guts, that I'll give you. Well, I don't have that much time. I suppose I'll just beat you up now." The biggest kid there was laughing as he clentched his hand into a fist and broaght it back past his own face. 

"Hey!" Jack yelled, startling even himself. Daniel looked like a deer in headlights, not defending himself in the least bit, and not trying. His clear, blue eyes focused on Jack and for just a moment, Jack caught a look of fright in Daniel's eyes, but then it was gone. He looked frightened, but his eyes were surprisingly angry. 

The kids there turned their head, and Jack reconized the one about to punch Daniel out as Nelson, the one who had played hockey against him and lost horribly once. Luckily, Nelson never dared to go up against Jack. 

Nelson's eyes widened at the sight of Jack there, looking angry enough to go over and punch the lights out of Nelson himself. 

"Let him go!" Jack shouted, becoming angrier each second. He hated bullies, and he wasn't going to let them his some little kid. He pointed to the other direction, indicating that he wanted them gone. With little hesitation, Nelson ran past, not wanting to see if the rumors were true that Jack was strong enough to ram through the school's football players. The two others followed suit, and Jack soon found himself alone in the allyway with Daniel, who was staring at him as if Jack himself was there to beat him up, and not rescue him. 

Jack only spared a glance at the kid, but what he saw unnerved him. The blue eyes stared straight past him, like Sam's, but instead, these eyes stope volumes of pain, physical and mental. There were tears in those eyes, but those tears were controlled, unlike a lot of kids that he knew. 

"You okay, Daniel?" Jack asked, walking over the few remaining steps- only to have Daniel backpetal against the wall. Suddenly, Jack understood. Daniel thought that Jack had come to beat him up too. 

Now what was he going to do? 

  


Daniel stared at the strange boy there. He was the same guy who had been talking to Sam earlier that day. And he just gotten rid of Nelson and his friends with just a few words. Who was he? 

He saw the older boy stop, then stare back. The older boy's brown eyes looked suspisious, and Daniel wondered if he was giving any emotion away. 

"Daniel!" A voice called from behind the boy, and Daniel focused on the figure that was running down the allyway. It was Janet. "Daniel! Are you okay?" The brown haired slim figure was about 4'9. Pretty short, but the arua around her was commanding. 

Passing the boy, Janet gave an automatic, "Hi, Jack," Janet was two years younger than Jack and was in the same grade that Daniel was. In fact, in the same class, too. 

And that's when it hit Janet. "Jack?!" she exclaimed, and screeched to a stop in front of Daniel. She whirled around, and all the the friendliness there vanished in shock. "What are you doing here?" 

"Um... I was going to Sam's house." Jack responded dumbly. Janet was pretty much very popular and pretty, a cheerleader with lots of wits. Daniel hardened his gaze, wondering if Jack was going to take Sam's attention away from him. No, Sam was *his* friend. 

Although Daniel seemed overly protective about his friends, that was because he didn't have many of them. Yes, there were an occational stray here or there, but none who had been friends with him for very long. Usually they were just interested in Daniel helping them with homework and such. Sam and Janet were one of the few friends who actually cared about *Daniel*, and not anything else. 

"It's okay, Janet." Daniel said in a small voice. "He got rid of Nelson." To some people, he didn't talk much much. But to those who knew him, he talked normally, if not a lot. But mostly, he was very shy around people. 

Turning her attention back on Daniel, Janet got down to one knee. "Are you okay, Daniel? Was Nelson trying to beat you up again?" 

Daniel suddenly found the ground to be fasinating, focusing on his trashed book. He could hear the boy there walk towards them. He flushed a bright red. 

Janet saw the look and knew what it meant. "Come on, Daniel." she held her hands out and carried up the small boy. Then she gave Jack a pointed look. "If you're also going to Sam's house, would you mind carrying his book?" she gave a small nod to the old, hardcover book that was sprawled on the ground. 

Jack gave a silent 'oh', and got the book, hurrying after Janet, who was walking away quickly with Daniel carried in her arms. 

Jack didn't notice the curious look that Daniel was giving him over Janet's shoulder. 

  
**Part 3 **

Sam's mother sure was... mothery. Right after they had arrived at the house, Sam's mother had greeted them. Mrs. Carter was a lively woman. She had settled them all in the living room, and told them that Sam just needed to finish her homework before she could talk with them. And she brought out lemonaide and cookies in case they were hungry. Daniel seemed to be enjoying the cookies a lot, though he wasn't that much on the lemonaide. 

Janet watched the bit with amusement as Daniel finished another cookie and Mrs. Carter was already trying to spoil Daniel. At that moment, Sam's brother came riding down the stairs and gave Janet a crooked grin. Janet couldn't help but grin back. Ahh, if only he went we her school. He was only older by a year. But then, Steve vanished up the stairs again. 

"Well, Daniel!" Mrs. Carter said with a bright smile. "You've grown! You need to eat things other than cookies and maybe you'll grow even more." 

Janet couldn't help but laugh. Daniel ate a lot for a kid his age, but he never really grew that much. It wasn't hard to see that Daniel would grow up with the same boyish face and grin. But as for the entire growing thing... Well, Daniel was very small for a six year old. 

"You think so?" Daniel asked eagerly after he swallowed. Had to remember manners, of course. With that kind of charm when he grew up, he would have to beat girls off with a stick! Janet thought to herself with a silly grin on her face. 

All the while, Mrs. Carter took a notice to Jack. She grinned herself. "Well, are you Sam's new friend? And here I was, worried that she would have trouble making boy friends now that she's moved to a new school. 

Jack's eyes bulged out, and Janet could barely contain herself from laughing. It was no secret that although Jack had a real charm with girls, he just wanted to be their friend. He muct have heard Mrs. Carter wrong. Jack had no girlfriends. She could see that Daniel was getting interested in the conversation. 

"And Janet." Mrs. Carter smiled at her. Janet smiled back. "It's been a few days since you came over. I thought you weren't going to come." 

"Oh, no, Mrs. Carter." Janet replied. "I still want Sam back in my class, but being able to come here's good enough." She gave a cheerleader grin. 

"Well," Mrs. Carter said, leaving an extra plate of cookies for Daniel. "I guess I'll leave you guys to your own chit chat." Then she whispered, "Don't tell Sam I gave you the lemonaide. She'll hate me forever if she knew that the last pack of lemonaide wasn't there." Then, with a smile, she left the kids in the confinds of the living room. 

"Well." Janet said after a moment of silence. 

"Well." Jack echoed. 

Janet looked over at Jack, then to Daniel, who stayed quiet, unlike himself. "Well." she repeated. "Anyone want to watch a movie?" No one responded. "Okay. No movies. Remind me never to bring you guys with me anywhere. You don't make for good chatting buddies." At that, Daniel and Jack both smiled. 

"Nothing to talk about?" Janet asked. Daniel shook his head, while Jack was in his little world. Janet sighed. Boys. At least a six year old was responding to her. 

Well... they could just wait for Sam. 

  


Sam came down the stairs to see her guests focused on a cartoon. Daniel focused on a cartoon was normal. Maybe even Janet. But a thirteen year old boy who's in love with sports watching a cartoon with little charactors bashing each other? He must be desperate. 

"Hello, everyone." She spoke up, still going down the stairs. She was a bit amused when only Jack responded with a wave of his hand. They seemed very captivated by the television. "You know, I didn't invite you all here to watch Ichy and Scratchy." she drawled sarcastically. 

That got Jack and Janet's attentions. But Daniel was still focused on the television. Sighing, Sam took a seat next to Janet on the couch, and shut down the TV. That earned her a glare from Daniel, but she got his attention too. "Okay." she said. 

"Okay." Janet echoed. 

Jack glared at the girls. "I think we've had that conversation before." 

"We did." Daniel agreed quietly. He seemed more relaxed now that Sam was here, but she could still see Daniel wipe his hands on his jeans every now and then. But he stared at the floor when Jack cast a glance at him. 

"Well, Daniel, unless you want to go home now?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. Daniel just shook his head, still finding something very interesting in the ground. His fingers fidgeted as he shifted every few seonds, looking for a comfortable spot on the couch. "Well, we all have lots of homework we have to do, so I won't keep you long. Janet, I need you to help me with the... stuff." Sam looked a bit nervous. 

Janet nodded, knowing exactly what Sam was talking about. "Right." She said curtly. Then Sam looked over at Daniel, giving him a huge smile. 

"Daniel, I need you to tell me with the translations, and the history behind it." Sam said. 

Daniel also nodded. 

"And Jack..." Sam paused, her eyes on the brown eyed boy. "I need to talk to you." 

Jack looked up curiously, wondering what Sam was talking about. Okay, so he barely knew her, but Sam was one who kept something big from him. And okay, so he only noticed her today, but she was a very interesting person with very interesting friends. 

He let Sam pull him into the dining room and out of the others' hearing range. She had an unreadable expression on her face. But after the others were out of sight, Sam let out an audiable sigh. "You know, those two are really smart kids. They would be able to do whatever they put their mind to." 

"I've noticed." Jack replied. He looked curiously at Sam, then sat down on one of the dining chairs. "What's this thing that has them so facinated?" 

"I've found.... an inscription." 

"And...?" Jack asked, wondering what could be so important. If it was ancient, why didn't they donate it to some library? But more importantly, why was Sam telling him about this? He barely knew her name, that was all. Nothing more. Who was Sam Carter? No idea. "I know that you didn't just call me here to ask me to help you with the inscription that you found." 

Sam sighed. "Just hear me out first. That inscription was found in Daniel's yard. It tells of something, or someone, messing with Fate. Greek mythology. The three Fates that controlled a lot of stuff. But those people who messed with Fate were sent. Sent to a life of pain." 

"And what's that got to do with me?" Jack asked, now a bit annoyed at how Sam was talking, but wasn't telling him anything useful. 

"Well, they indicated many people. A boy first, who was meant to be a leader, a warrior to the most, fighting fearsome battles and personal pain." Sam paused, licking her lips, wondering how she was going to go on. "Then it was a girl. She was a scribe, but was also capable of taking care of herself. Another warrior. Mind you, there wasn't many girl warriors back at that time." 

"Go on." Jack urged. 

"Then... another boy. Younger. The wise man. With many pains due to his knowadge. He was the weaker one, but a strong and valuable one nevertheless. The last that we're translated, was a healer. A woman healer with much magic in her hands. She would work endless and never give up faith in you." 

"Nice story. But what does it have to do with me?" Jack folded him arms, waiting for a nervous Sam to answer. 

"Well." Sam sighed. This was really getting to her. Why had she believed this stuff anyway? "Janet made up the conclusion that these people might be alive, and we're searching for them. I wanted you to help, since you know so many people. Janet's doing the best she can, watching all the people in school to see who's like this. She did take an interest to the healer, though. Now she wants to be a doctor, and be like the healer, to never give up in people." Sam got a small smile to her lips. 

"So that's all?" he asked suspicously. The story sounded... almost familiar to him. But he was sure that he had never heard of such a story in his life. 

"Yes." Sam said tiredly. "But I also wanted to see if we might become friends. You seem very popular, with all the girls passing notes to you." A frown. "If you would just help us, then you're welcome here anytime you like. That's how it goes with Janet. But if you don't want to help, please do us the favor of keeping quiet, will you?" 

"I'm not going to." 

"What? Why not?" 

Jack allowed himself a smile. "Cause I'm going to help you." 

  
**Part 4**

"Daniel, come on." Janet urged. Then looking at the reluclant boy, she sighed. Daniel was always one to get so lost in his own work. It was time to go, and Janet was supposed to take the younger boy home. Sure, he did this all the time, and he sometimes won and got to stay at Sam's house for the night, but this time Janet was going to be late for a student conference. She was elected as vice president last year and so far, was still keeping her title. 

"Jan~et," Daniel complained. "I almost got the fifth person!" He was writing on a piece of paper with the copyed inscriptions. "There's no way that I'm leaving now!" 

"Yes, there is!" Janet argued as she tried to pry him from the chair, only to result in Daniel grabbing the desk with both hands. Pulling him by the waist now, Janet wondered just how she was supposed to get Daniel to walk home, too. 

"Okay, you know what? You asked for this!" Without hesitation, she let him go and started tickling him. 

"Stop!!!" Daniel yelled. "Janet!! Stop-" he let out a burst of laughter, not being able to hold it back anymore. "Mean!" 

"That I am!" Janet said triamphantly as she continued to tickle him, making him try to roll away on the floor, but was caught by one of Janet's arms. He squirmed greatly, laughing unwillingly. "Are you coming with me, or not?" 

"Never!" Daniel managed before Janet started tickling him again. "Waah!! No!" He giggled and squirmed as Janet made this war. But no matter how he squirmed, Janet was sure to be able to make him squirm even more. 

"Ha! Submit! Submit and you shall be spared!!" Janet said with giggles herself. 

"No!" Daniel shouted back. Seeing an open chance, he took a dash for the door. "Sam! Help!" But before he even got to the doors, never was grabbed by Janet from behind. 

She picked him up and over her shoulder, a surprising strength for someone so small. "Oh no, you don't! You're going home with me! You're gonna be my new baby brother!" 

Daniel laughed even harder at that, and tried to squirm him way out, but that didn't work. One other thing to try. "Hello? Someone save me from evil monster?!" 

Janet really got a kick out of that one. But this time, Sam heard. She peered at them from behind the dining room door. The look on her face told them that she was wondering what planet they were on. Jack also peered out, quite amused. 

"Daniel's coming home with me! He's mine!" Janet yelled over Daniel's struggles. She giggled as she gave him a crush hug, making him gag and choke. "Widdle Danny too cuuute to 'day here, riiiight??" 

Sam snorted on a laugh as Janet acted a ditz- the ones who brought home anything that looked cute to them. Out of all of them, Daniel was the one who found it least funny. 

"Waah! No, no! Lemme go! Ahh! Help!!" But even so, he was still laughing from the tickling. He burst into another round of laughter as Janet's fingers got to the back of his neck. "Someone! Heelp!" 

"Oh, this is most embarrassing." said Sam. She was stuggling to frown, with one hand on her cheek and shaking her head. Slowly and cautiously, she walked up to Janet and Daniel, who were too preoccupied to notice. With a hand, she mentioned Jack over too. 

Okay, while this entire thing was happening, Jack was amused, yes. But he didn't know how he would fit in a part of this. Him? He fidgeted as Sam mentioned him over. What was he supposed to do? He could help with their story thing, right, but something like this...? 

'Jack, you're being too paranoid,' he thought to himself. 'This is a tickle fight. Loosen up.' 

"Janet, I think you should go to your meeting." Sam said slowly. 

All of a sudden, the fight stopped. 

"MY MEETING!!!" Was all that they heard before a wave and a cloud of smoke. 

Daniel looked up, serious all of a sudden. "Does that mean I'm going to stay here?" 

Sam sighed. "No, Daniel. You still have to go home. But you can stay here longer, that's all I can say." She struggled to keep the frown on. 

"Huh?" Daniel was puzzled. "Sam? Are you okay?" 

Sam just smiled at him. "To think, Daniel, Janet would have taken you off as her little brother. You know, when she left, she left *me* a little brother." 

Ahh, Daniel had a wonderful brain. Within nanoseconds, he figured out what that meant and bolted out of the room, and back into the room which he had been studying in. She door shut, and neither Jack nor Sam could hear anything else about Daniel. 

"So is this what always happens?" Jack asked, eyeing Sam. 

She sighed, all her playfullness and silly attitude gone. "Yes. At least I do what I can." She shook her head. "Daniel needs someone to take care of him, to look after him... and I don't think that his parents might be able to do that right now." 

"Why not?" 

Daniel has wonderful parents, he really does." Sam paused. "But sometimes, they don't understand that Daniel's really being picked on in school. I know that Daniel loves his parents a lot, but he doesn't like school. I'm trying to help him like it. He.. doesn't have a lot of friends." 

Jack nodded. So he had guess. He sighed mentally. Why not? "You know, I can take him back later if that's all right." 

Sam smiled at him. "Thanks. I'd appreciate it. But you don't have to ask me, I'm not his guardian." A grin. "Though I'm sure I wish I were, as do Janet and some other girls. He's got to be the cutest little kid in school." 

Jack shook his head a bit. "You know, after telling me so much about Daniel, you never say a word about yourself." 

Sam was quiet with this. "What's there to say about me?" 

"Well," Jack leaned against the wall. "You're smart. You skipped grades. You're really nice. A military family, I think. You're dad's not home a lot, so you like to please him when he is home. Youre very possessive with things." 

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Very good. And you barely know me. How do you know the personal part?" 

"Your mom." Jack continued. "She's a tough mom. Which brings me to the though of military for family. And by what you said, I now know that I am correct. And something she said gave me the thought that you don't like your things messed with. Also brings me to your grades. People aren't just smart because they like to. They always want to please someone, whether they know it or not. And I know that your mom is conpletely satisfied with you, even very, very pleased. Your brother isn't as smart as you. Which leaves father." 

"And why don't you think I have more of family?" Sam asked dryly. 

Jack just smiled. "I would if I saw more of your family, and heard more about them." "You're a fast learner." Sam commented, eyeing him with a new light- and perhaps respect. "I thought you were the one to be the obsessive sports star." 

"Who said I wasn't?" Jack shrugged, but was personally pleased with impressing Sam. "But I can be interested in things other than sports, right?" 

"I suppose." Sam said. She smiled at him, lighting her eyes up. "But I know that now, we should be able to be great friends." She stuck her hand out. 

Jack smiled at her, and grasped her hand in his. "We'll be great friends." 

  
**Part 5**

"Okay, Daniel." Jack said as he stode into the room. "Time to go home!" 

Instead of the normal, 'don't wanna,' there was a odd silence. Jack looked over the room to see Daniel with his head buried in papers, a look of determination on his face. The little boy hadn't even noticed Jack yet, and was working intently on his papers. 

Curious, Jack went over to Daniel, careful not to disturb in the smallest bit, and leaned over his shoulder to see what he was writing. The words were really strange, and it wasn't hard at all to see that this wasn't written in English. Jack frowned. Even in the bright lamplight, there was no trace of reconization on those papers. It was almost like pictures, except for the fact that the little boy there drew them so perfectly, a bit messy, yes, but still the same as the ones on the paper. 

"Hey," Jack asked, "What's that?" 

The little boy gave a start, obviously startled. Jack smiled a little at the image. There was something just too funny in that not to. 

Daniel glared a bit a Jack. He hadn't heard him come in, and hadn't known Jack was over his shoulder until Jack actually said something. That was horrible instincts. 

"Hey, no offense." Jack said, looking at Daniel. "Just wanted to know. It's not often I want to learn something educational." 

Daniel relaxed. "Maybe. I'm working on the inscription. I think that Sam told you about it..?" 

"Yes, she did." Jack said. "Told me about the fine work you guys were doing too. I still think that things like this should belong in a museum, but since she made me promise not to tell anyone about this, it's your choice." 

Daniel nodded, completely understanding. "I don't know. I think things like this belong in a musuem too, but there's always the fact that this is original. I have never seen a story like this before. Nothing even close. Well, maybe in Greek mythology, but none of the people here are talked about. In here, this is a story that talks about a Heaven's Gate. It's a device that travels to the stars. And these few people are like the caretakers of that Gate. I just need to find out all the people here, and I think the rest of their adventures and all would be easier to decipher." 

"Well... can't you just find out the names?" Jack asked slowly, if not a bit sarcastically. 

"No." Daniel replied, shaking his head. "I can't find any of their names. It's like calling everyone by it's title. Like, 'the doctor' or 'the leader'. It's funny how there's no names in such a story because there would be great honor-" 

"Daniel." Jack interrupted. "I''m taking you home." 

"I don't want to go home." 

"Too bad. Sam told me to take you home, and that's what I'm going to do." 

Daniel studied Jack for a moment, and that moment made shivers run up Jack's back. The kid seemed to see through him, and yet not see him at all. Daniel's wide blue eyes were framed curiously by his wire specticles. And his lack of emotions were really disturbing. Jack thought that a littke kid like Daniel would be a bit more responsive. All of a sudden, Jack a bit more interested in the little boy. 

Daniel pouted a lit, looking very cute. "But I don't wanna." 

"Okay." Jack said with a sigh. He hung his head a bit, as if looking defeated. "Okay, alright. Whatever." 

Daniel grinned, thinking that he had won the argument. He sat back at the dest, and continued to work on the translations. 

Jack glanced up just a bit, then turned around to go. But instead of going, he picked Daniel up in a fireman's carry and lifted him over his shoulder. "Ha! Gotcha! You're going home, kid!" To a squirming Daniel, who was very loud in his protests, Jack just grinned. "There's no way I give up without a fight on this." 

"And there's no way I'm giving up either!" Daniel shouted back. "You meanie!" He pounded on Jack's back with his fists, all the while wondering what he was doing. "Lemme go! I wanna stay here!" Daniel wondered if he was just plain crazy. First, he saw Jack with Sam, then was saved by Jack from bullies, and got to know him just a little bit at Sam's house. Now this. All in one day. Now, was the world coming to an end? 

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jack yelled. "What're you trying to do, break my back?!" 

"This is called kidnapping!" Daniel shouted back. 

Jack got a good laugh at that one. The kid was funny. "Well, Danny, don't you want to go home?" 

Daniel sulked at that name. "Yes, I do, but I'm almost done." 

Jack thought about that. Yes, Daniel was smart. It showed in his talking already. He was able to form sentences easily, using the correct grammer. He understood big words that most six year olds never heard of. Hmm. 

"Sam! I'm gonna be kidnapped!" Daniel shouted in Jack's small hesitation. Jack shifted a bit uncomfortably. 

"I told ya, Sam was the one who told me to take you home. Now would be be a little softer, you're hurting my ears." 

Daniel looked up. Well, as much as he could, anyway. "Sam!!!" He shouted as loud as possible. He could feel Jack wince as the volume. He struggled tightly against Jack, and almost fell off. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jack demanded again. "Now you're going to get yourself killed. Give in nicely, where's your house at?" Jack got an evil grin. "Surrender or die!" 

"Nope." Daniel wasn't in the attitude to argue. If he was able to cross his arms in a stubborn gesture, he would have. But he was just dangling behind Jack. 

"Ah, I have to go to the extreme, then." Jack muttered, justs loudly enough so that Daniel could hear. 

"What extreme?" Daniel started to say, but never finished. There was no need to when Daniel got flipped over yet again and was nearly choked in Jack's grip. He struggled, but Jack still held tight as he walked up to Sam casually in the living room, looking for something, and said, "Sorry, one more thing. Where does the kid live?" 

Sam gave him a funny look, but didn't comment on the way Jack was holding on to Daniel. She said, "First Street, third house. You'll miss it if you don't look carefully." 

"First Street... entering from which way?" Jack asked. 

"The normal side." Sam said without even looking up. 

Jack stopped for a moment, then shrugged. Even if Sam wouldn't really say, Daniel would have to tell him. Even if he didn't want to. It would be his first time on First Street, but hey, all streets were the same. Houses and apartments lined up on each side. 

  


That thought had really came too fast that time. First Street was a nightmare. One side was normal, as Sam had said, and the other side was dark and creepy. Gang-like. Jack wouldn't be surprised if there were gangs there, fighting all the time. How could a parent with a child live on a street like this. 

"Okie dokie, Danny." Jack said, still glancing around. "Are your parents home?" 

"I don't know." Daniel replied. He was also glancing around, but not so nervously. Almost as if taking it all in. "Usually they're not here. I don't even know why they moved to California at all." He looked up at Jack, who stood way higher. "Usually it might be New York or Greece or Eygpt, or somewhere else." 

Jack looked down in envy. "You mean you've been to all those places?" 

"Yeah, of course. You haven't?" 

"Ahh... no." Jack responded thinly. "I grew up here, and, well, I don't know. I want to travel around, but when I'm older. When no one'll bother me with all this, you know?" 

"I don't want to." Daniel said. "I just want to stay somewhere, and get to grow up there. My parents travel a lot. They always have to take me places. It's way I don't have all that many friends. 

"So you're actually new to this school?" Jack asked, taking Daniel's hand, and practiacally hauling Daniel up the steps. It wasn't as if Daniel didn't want to go home, cause he was aiming for home ever since they went out Sam's door, but he wasn't too old for trying to be pulled up, either. And during the trip back to Daniel's house, Jack had to pull him onto the sidewalks and through cracks everywhere else. And he wasn't that light, either. He might be small, but he wasn't that light. Within moments, Jack was feeling the effects of nearly carrying Daniel on one arm all the way back. 

"Are you sure that your parents are home?" Jack asked, concerned. It didn't feel right to leave a little kid home alone. He was sure that Daniel's parents wouldn't mind if they weren't home, and Jack took him back to his house to help. 

"Yup." Daniel said flatly. "You don't have to bring me up to the door, you know." 

Jack stopped, a bit concerned with how Daniel was reacting to all this. Maybe Daniel was just not used to having friends. Friends, Jack thought. Yeah, why not? And from there, he watched as Daniel quietly went up the rest of the way, and pushed through an unlocked door. Why now? Maybe they could be friends, too. 

  
**To be continued....**

Please, please, please send me some feedbacks! I need to know what's wrong with my stories!! ;;-_^


End file.
